The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, in partnership with the National Cancer Institute and Office of Disease Prevention, convened a Working Group in Bethesda, Maryland, to discuss the feasibility of and provide recommendations for testing the effects of a Mediterranean dietary pattern on cardiovascular and other disease morbidity and mortality in adults in the United States in a large lower-cost trial.